


His Last Day

by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucket List, Fluff and Angst, No actual death occurs, Sam is only mentioned, Sick Character, Sick Danny, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses, Vlad is an uncle figure, Vlad isn't a jerk, not really in the fic herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks
Summary: Danny Fenton has the Phantom Disease, and hasn't left the house since he was an infant.His parents must leave for a yearly trip and Jazz is tired of babysitting her brother, so they have a family friend take her place.He feels bad for Danny and takes him around town doing things the teen has always wanted to, but never got the opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up, all Danny could see was the colour white. Always this one shade reminding him of the inner walls of a hospital, or perhaps a mental institution. Other colours would be much more welcomed; blues, greens- even browns and weird yellows. Instead white was the only colour painted on the walls and doors. His parents said it was because white was the best thing for showing where dirt showed up. Danny had no choice but to take their word for it, of course, for he had an illness that had been slowly killing him since the day of his birth, the safety of staying home and many doctor visits to their quarantined property being -as his mother and father told him- the only things helping him reach age fourteen.

Danny sat up with a sigh. He hated the boring routine. After going to sleep around nine at night the teen usually woke.before the sun rose along the horizon. The teen rose to his feet then made his bed, going to his dresser after to get on the usual clothes he was given a choice of: Monochrome arrays of simple cotton pants, shirts, sweats, and undergarments. Danny chose a pair of grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt to slide on after removing his pajama set. His hair would always resemble a bird's nest so he didn't even bother with a comb. 

"Danny! Breakfast is ready. Wash your hands and get down here, please!" 

By the time his mother was halfway done calling to him Danny has already making his way to the bathroom beside his bedroom to wash his hands. Routine kept a person numb to the realization that they repeated their actions every day around the same time for years and years. 

Danny began down the stairway for the kitchen. "On my way, mom!" 

Madeline Fenton set four plates on the dining table, as usual making sure every little thing was tidy and ready for her son. 

"Good morning, my sweet boy." Madeline chirped as Danny entered their kitchen. "Sleep well?" 

"Yeah, thanks." He accepted her peck to the cheek as he took his spot at the table. Shortly his father, Jack , and older sister, Jazz, joined them at the table for the meal. 

Jazz was visibly dishevelled, most likely from staying up through all the hours of the night to finish off a project for one of her classes. Unlike her little brother she went to public school and would soon be leaving home to attend a college a few states away on a scholarship. Danny hates to admit it to himself but he was truly envious of her ability to freely leave the house whenever she wished- Unless she was given the rare grounding  of course. 

"Jazz, you really do need to get more sleep." Madeline encourages softly. 

Jasmine sighs. She pokes at her scrambled eggs. 

"You'll need to be fully rested to keep an eye on Danny." Jack reminds their older child. 

This made Danny frown to himself. He hated that once a year he had to be looked after by his sister for a week, and treated like a baby even more because Jasmine took any role she was given too seriously. Besides, he could care for himself; take his vitamins, cook his three meals a day, take his temperature or blood sugar, get classwork done on his computer. Danny knew all of the usual things. He spoke up to explain that he could handle himself but his sister beat him to the complaining. 

"Why does it have to be me?" Jasmine huffs. "I'm at an age where I don't want to baby sit my brother, going out to the movies or to a nice study group would be much better. Besides, Danny is probably sick of it as well." 

Madeline frowns, flashing a look over to her husband, obviously looking for his help. Jack's lips raise into a warm smile. 

"Don't worry." He says to his children. "I'll give a call to Vladdy and see if he'd like to step in." 

That was a name they haven't heard in a while. Danny and Jazz exchange equally confused looks only to give their attention back to their father. While they were familiar with Vlad and how the man had been friends with their parents since they were in college, they really didn't see him much except maybe when he had times during the holidays. Vlad had no family and usually worked through the holidays as sad as it sounded. 

"Do you think he'll come out here?" Madeline asked. She was visibly hopeful. 

Jack softly put his hand over his wife's. "You worry too much, babe. I bet Vlad would be eager to help us. We will get to make our trip and Jazz can get her needed break." 

While Madeline gave a nod with some unsureness Jazz perked up with new energy. Danny knew that taking care of him wasn't that fun but was his sister really that eager to be rid of him? He tried not to huff about it as he poked at his food then gathered a forkful into his mouth. ____________ 

The next few days were a blur of events. His parents prepared their bags for their trip and Jazz began to make plans with a friend from school. She confided in Danny that she would be going to stay the night with a girl in a lower grade who had cool horror movies they were going to be watching. 

His parents had been successful in contacting Vlad Masters, and the man agreed to come down just to be his sitter for the week everyone would be leaving him. Madeline printed out a scheduled list of what to do and when to exactly due said action. It all felt a bit excessive but nonetheless Danny knew his mother was just trying to look out for him. No matter how over baring it felt sometimes. 

"He's here." Jazz called from the couch. She spotted Vlad's figure exiting his car on his way to their front door. 

Jack grabbed the last of their bags. He and Madeline greeted their friend and said goodbye just as quick in the same breath, getting into their van then leaving. Jazz gave a confused Vlad his assignment papers for his Danny-sitting. She explained how strict everything was and that it was best to follow every instruction, then left. 

Puzzled but wanting to help, Vlad accepted the pages with the words neatly printed on. He sighed softly as he thanked her before tucking the paper under his pit, then heading upstairs to check in on Danny. 

"Daniel?" Vlad tapped his knuckles on the pristine door. 

"It's open." 

Entering the bedroom, Vlad met with the opposite to what one would expect of a teenage boy's sanctuary. Instead of clothes laid all about he could clearly see the floor. The bed was made, every thing was set neatly in place, and there was little to no expressive decor about; besides a NASA poster by the head of the bed. Vlad frowned inward. This was. . . Sad? He had never seen a bedroom so bare of personality. But the plain bedroom wasn't why he was here. Vlad turned his attention to the teen looking at him expectantly from his desk in the corner, no doubt doing his school work. 

"How are you doing?" 

"Fine, thanks. I'll be down when lunch is ready so don't worry." 

"Of course." Vlad stepped out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him. This was quite sad. Did Danny really never leave the house? It was pitiful, as if Danny were a pet that belonged within the confides of his cage forever. It just didn't feel right. Vlad took in a deep breath then knocked again. 

"Daniel?" 

"Yeah. .?" 

Vlad steppes back in. "Would you perhaps like to go out to eat for lunch today?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad stepped back in. "Would you perhaps like to go out to eat for lunch today?"

Looking across the room to him, Danny blinked in puzzlement, then smiled and nodded quickly. "That would be cool." 

"Terrific." Vlad felt himself smile. He could see a hopeful gleam in Danny's baby blue eyes, encouraging him to do this for him. "Come on, then." 

Danny turned off his computer, standing up quickly to follow Vlad to the front door. The other walked through the doorway, but Danny couldn't help but pause. He stared anxiously at the doorstep in front of him, unsure about going through with this. Would it really be ok to go out into the world? He couldn't remember what it felt like to be outside because of how young he was last time. . . Danny was scared to think of what may happen to him. 

"Daniel?" 

The ravenette looked up at Vlad. No, he had to stop worrying so much. This is what he's always wanted to do and passing on the opportunity would be stupid. 

Danny stepped out of the doorway then paused. He stood on the front doorstep for a moment, feeling the afternoon breeze on him, the smell of cut grass greeting his nostrils and the warm sunlight on his skin making his heart race in his chest. This was really happening. He was outside of the house. 

Trying to stay calm, Danny followed Vlad into his car. He was given a bit of help with his seatbelt but it was soon safe for them to travel. Vlad glanced at Danny curiously, not yet starting up the car. He knew there had to be things the teen had always wanted to do. Vlad shifted his sitting a bit to face him, offering a warm smile. 

"What are your hopes, Daniel?" Vlad asked. 

Caught off guard by the question Danny frowned. It was difficult to say every thought he has had over the years. He stared forward at the dash of the car, sighing softly. Thoughts clouded his head making him tense. There was so much to do. . . 

"Hey, it's ok. Let's just go get lunch." Vlad assured him. 

Danny nodded, somewhat relieved to have the pressure taken off of him. They made their way into town. Vlad knew that going somewhere crowded and fancy would be too much.pressure so he parked his car at a local fast food place. The sign read The Nasty Burger, already giving off low expectations. Nonetheless Vlad turned off the car and went in with Danny. The teen stayed visibly tense through standing in the short line and stumbling over his order. Vlad pitied the boy and did his best to help him through it. 

After they had their orders of Nasty Burgers, the two returned to the car. Danny hugged himself softly as he felt panic settle in. Vlad set the take out bag down and put his attention.on the ravenette. He should have known this would all be too much too soon. He reached out and set his hand on his shoulder. 

"Daniel. . ." 

The teen shook his head. Danny forced a deep breath before he picked up the take out, and unwrapped one of the greasy burgers and sunk his teeth it. Vlad watched in worried silence as Danny forced himself to eat the burger, trying to seem ok. 

"Hey," Vlad snatched the burger from him. "Stop it. You're overdoing it!" 

"I know I am!" Danny snapped at him. He knew he was panicking and getting into new things much too fast. He was just so urgent to do what he was never been able to before. 

"We have time." Vlad assured him. "While you're in my care we can do all you want. I promise, Daniel." 

Danny glanced over at Vlad. He knew he meant it. He could see it in his eyes and hear the sincerity in his voice. This might be out of pity but he would take it as his lucky day either way. Danny sat back and glanced out of the window. Amity Park residents were just getting over a chilly winter as the grass came back out in fresh, healthy shades of green. He could see flowers rising in readiness to spring, buds not yet opened to blossom in beauty. 

"Let's eat this at the park." Danny asked. He kept his gaze focused on the grass. 

Vlad nodded. Fresh air was something everybody needed. Sure, he had little knowledge about the Phantom Disease, but he was sure Danny's condition wasn't as severe as his overly cautious parents made it out to be. The older male drove them to the nearest community park. He and Danny walked up the path with their fast food take out in hand. 

With the pre-spring sunlight shining warm on them from above, Danny and Vlad sat at a picnic table. Danny sniffled lightly from not being used to the free air. So far it felt. . . Nice. The ravenette was glad he was taken out of the house, even if he had fallen into minor panic earlier. Sitting there at the wooden table not far away from a the small lake was perfectly peaceful while they ate their Nasty Burgers and fries. Danny liked the taste of the greasy burger and the salty fries weren't too bad either. 

"This is good!" Danny claimed, smiling cheerfully. "Thank you for taking me out." 

Vlad smiled. He swallowed down his bite of burger before he spoke up. "No problem. I figured we could make our time together fun. Being cooped up for so long can't possibly be good for you." 

The teen blinked. Not good for him? He tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean? My body can't protect itself very well with my low white blood cell count. . . Mom says that just a cold could really hurt me. . ." 

"You've been fine so far, and we've been out for at least two hours." Vlad pointed out. 

Danny sighed. He had a bite left over of his burger. Standing to throw it in a bin, Danny was surprised as a pigeon flew over and cocked his head at him. He looked back at Vlad, unsure, then tossed the remaining bite of burger at the bird. A laugh bubbled in his chest as he watched the pigeon peck the food repeatedly. It looked silly to Danny. He knelt down to get a better watch of it, not knowing Vlad kept an eye on him. Danny tilted his head when the pigeon did and even mocked its coo, causing himself to laugh. 

This is actually fun. Danny thought happily. He watched the bird for a few more minutes until they had to leave just to go back to the house to get his vitamins. 

On the way home Danny went into a bit of a coughing fit and started to breath weird. Vlad quickly grabbed the inhaler and the vitamins Danny would need. The teen thanked him after washing the capsules and tablets down with water. The time out has been relatively short but he still had a pretty good time before they returned. 

"Thank you." Danny looked up at Vlad, and watched the family friend put away the medicine bottles where they needed to be. 

"Yeah, yeah." Vlad hummed. "Your mom would likely notice if you skipped your meds." 

Danny smiled. He put his hand on the other's shoulder to gain his attention and then his gaze. "I meant for outside." 

Vlad looked down at the teen and flashed a smile. This kid was too adorable to be fourteen. With a baby face and big baby blue eyes staring at him so genuinely, Vlad really found himself at a loss on if he should hug him or just leave it be. 

Before he could make up his own mind, Danny made the decision and embraced him tight. "You're the best, uncle Vlad!" 

Uncle Vlad? This made the other smile. He pat Danny's back gently until he was let go. "It was nothing. Now go finish your classwork." 

"Yes, sir." 

Danny walked back up to his room to do the remaining school work on his computer. He was on task for nearly half an hour when he needed to put himself down for a nap, suddenly spent of energy.


	3. Chapter 3

The second day together felt similar to one he would spent with his parents, the third being a bit more active as Danny and Vlad spent time out at the park once again. This time they brought bird seeds so Danny could spend more time with the birds. Pigeons and ducks alike walked up to him for a yummy snack, the teen's giggles not doing much to scare them off, much to his delight. Danny spent nearly a whole hour just with the birds.

Vlad smiled while he watched from a wooden bench. Seeing Danny having fun made sneaking out of the house feel even more worth while. "How are you feeling today?" 

"Fine." Danny hummed. He stood up after he finished feeding the birds. "I thought of something I'd like to do." 

Before Vlad could ask, the teen continued, eager excitement lining his voice. "I've never gone to a public school. This might sound stupid, but it's just something I've always wanted to do. ." 

"Nonesense. If it is something you want to experience, then it's not stupid." The older responded with a smile. He stood up and stepped closer to Danny, putting his palm against his forehead to make sure he was doing fine. His temperature felt a bit feverish. Nothing a bottle of water couldn't settle. "Come on, Daniel. Let's stop by a convenience store." 

Without complaint they left the park for a gas station just down the rode. Vlad went in to buy the bottled water, while Danny stayed by himself in the air conditioned vehicle. The ravenette yawned to himself. He noticed that after time out in the fresh air he felt tired in a short amount of time, his breathing gradually difficult. He pulled the passenger seat mirror down to inspect his reflection. His skin was already pale but something about how he currently looked gave the feeling of a ghostly translucence. The blueness of his veins were visible when you really paid attention. Danny sighed. He hoped it wouldn't worsen too much. There was plenty more he had in mind! 

He was so focused on his sick complexion, Danny hadn't realized Vlad was back until he spoke up. "Here's a bottle. Drink up, ok?" 

"Y, yes!" Danny jumped lightly in surprise. He quickly accepted the bottle and took to gulping away at the contents greedily. 

"I didn't mean to give you a scare-" 

"It's fine! Let's just go to the school." 

". . . Right." 

When they arrived at the building it was after regular student hours, welcoming others in the town for fun community activities. Danny stepped out of the car with the water bottle still held in his pale hands. Coming over, Vlad put his hand gently against the boy's shoulder, encouraging him with his touch to continue on. 

The school was fairly large looking, built with white concrete and copper coloured bricks. Danny tilted his head back just slightly to read off "Casper High" above the double door entrance. He was simply fascinated by the surroundings of lockers on.top of linoleum floors, still dusted with dirt from that day. Danny smiled to himself and paused when Vlad went off to take a look for something in particular, which gave the Fenton boy the time he needed to read an assembly board. He read off a few posters made by the students and staff alike. Sports teams were in need of a few more members, a few  clubs were available and advertised to entice peers. Danny liked the poster for a Horror Enthuseiest Club- Lead by some Sam Manson person. The name felt familiar. He remembered that his sister was spending her week with a Sam. 

"See something you like?" Vlad walked up to retrieve him. "I found the class. Looks like fun, too." 

"Yeah, yeah. This is all just. . . Cool." Danny turned around and followed the other up a hallway to a door not too far in the hall. It turned out to be a pottery class lead by one of the active staff of the school. Lancer was his last name not that Danny addressed him much. The teen mostly copied Vlad and took lessons off of his perfectionistic ways. 

They made small vases during the lesson. After their amateur creatures were finished up Lancer put them into the kiln to become hardened. It took time so Danny and Vlad went back outside to walk around the campus. It was quiet besides the chirping of birds and a few cars that passed by the school building. 

"Today has been really fun. Thanks." 

Vlad glanced to his side. "You know. . . You really don't have to thank me." 

"I totally do!" Danny huffed. He stood in front of his babysitter. "You're a cool guy, Vlad. I had expected you to be boring and uptight like Jazz, but. . . You actually try. You're making me. . Happy. So, thank you, uncle Vlad." 

Vlad couldn't fight back his smile. He opened his mouth to express his appreciation for the fond term only to jolt and turn around, and glanced behind him when Danny gave a very sudden scream. He easily spotted what had Danny so excited; a little dirty Australian shepard puppy wandering over to the steps of the school. 

"What an unfortunate-" 

"Is the puppy ok?" Danny questioned. Without further wait he rushed over to the filthy pup. It didn't seem bothered as it was approached and soon scooped up like a human baby. Like this, it had an exposed fluffy tummy in which Danny rubbed. "Aw. Look at you! Why are you all alone, little fella?" 

Vlad came over to take the dog away into his own arms. "Careful. He could be sick." 

Danny frowned. Though the puppy wasn't held far away and he could still playfully speak to it, praising the cuteness and calling it a very good boy. The little canine happily barked and its tail wagged hard enough that its whole body wiggled within Vlad's hold, which made Vlad snort with laughter. 

"What a goof you are, Daniel." Vlad chuckled warmly. He pulled back from Danny. "Let's get this little one looked over. 

"Oh. . . O, ok." Danny agreed. He actually felt exhausted after just the park, pottery class, and the little he played with the puppy. "How about you drop me off at the house, then you go by yourself to take Armstrong-" 

"Armstrong?" 

"My puppy." 

Vlad shook his head. "You can't keep him. Your parents would be so angry if. . !" 

Danny frowned. "P. . Please, uncle Vlad?" 

He gazed at those big, child like blue eyes and noted how they made it hard to say no. Vlad dropped Danny off at the house for his nap before driving off to the Amity Parl Vet Clinic. The decision was a compromise. If compromise means Danny got his way of keeping the puppy now named Armstrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Armstrong behaved well for a pup raised thus far on the streets. The vet let Vlad know that the pup was at least four months old and would need just flea medication. Vlad paid for the treatment and took Armstrong home. With Danny still asleep, he went and bathed the pet with the flea shampoo he had been given. He stayed in that bathroom for a few hours just to get the fleas off and make sure Armstrong was clean enough for the sterile house.

"Daniel?" The man gave a gentle knock against the door before he peeked in. Inside the room he found Danny asleep in his best. Vlad walked over, pulling the duvet over his form to ensure he was kept warm.

"Sweet dreams, little one. You had a long day, didn't you?"

After he stroked hair out of the small teen's face it was apparent that he looked more pale than usual. Vlad pulled back and left the room to wash himself up and go prepare their dinner. He would be sure to  bring Armstrong to feed him as well.

I need to keep him inside the house for a while. Daniel isn't used to all this time outside, and I'd rather not get him hurt. Vlad thought as he made set the plates at the table. He set out the bottles of vitamins so he could soon make Danny take them as needed.

Danny awoke for dinner, washed his hands and attended the meal. He didn't argue to take his medication when told to.

"Rest well?" Vlad asked while they cleaned up after dinner. He could see the ravenette was still rather pale. When they stepped close to put things away that happened to be near the other he could see the veins a through the thinness of Danny's skin, as if he were a ghost. "You don't look so -"

"I'm fine." Danny interrupted. "We should go to the beach soon. Sand looks fun to play in."

Vlad frowned deeply.  "We should stay home for the next few days. Your condition has gotten worse."

"No it has not!" Danny argued. Though he knew his body was taking a toll from going outside, making his words lies.

"Daniel, please. I refuse to let harm come to you." Vlad stated. He gazed at the teen seriously. "We are staying here and that is the end of our discussion."

Danny glared at him. ". . . Fine. Have it your way, Masters."

He knew that the younger lashed out in frustration. This was his first time not getting his way in their three days together, something quite the opposite to their activities thus far. Vlad shook his head and finished up putting away the washed dishes. 

"Go do your homework."

He didn't have to lift his eyes to know Danny glared at him on his way out of the kitchen. Armstrong rushed after the teen up to his room in hopes for attention from him.

Surely he hates me now. Vlad thought bitterly. This was the contrary to his true intentions from the start of their time together. He paused putting the dishes away while his thoughts clouded in his brain. Everything had been so pleasant. Their fun together, the few adventures for Danny's sake, the almost friendship he felt they were forming; especially after he was referred to as Uncle. Such a sentiment tugged at the heartstrings of the man whom had no family. Not like his dear college friends. The two wed and had their daughter and son, while he could barely get a date without it being a weirdo whom lied on their profile in attempt to get with the wealthy man.

I honestly should go look in on him. Vlad mentally concluded. He walled up the stairs, knocking lightly once reaching the now very familiar door.

He presumed that Danny would be typing away on the computer to finish up any homework he had stored up. Vlad listened in for the clack of the keyboard keys but heard only laughter and the soft bark of a small dog.

Vlad pushed the door open a crack to peer in, finding that homework certainly became unimportant. Instead Danny raced around his bedroom, Armstrong at his heel. Yelps of delight left the pup while he chased the sickly human. Though soon Danny grew winded and settled into a criss cross sit on his floor, Australian shepard joining him. He rewarded the canine with a well deserved belly rub.

"Look at what such a good boy you are." Danny said. He was unconscious of the tone of his voice being a low one, almost a whisper. Vlad could just make out what he said. "Wanna know why I chose what I did for your name?"

Armstrong tilted his head, one ear flopped lightly.

Danny smiled. "You're named after an astronaut. I've wa.ted to go to space since I was little. . . It's probably stupid, but. . . The moon is away from the germs here on Earth.. . Maybe my disease wouldn't be so severe in different air. ."

Vlad frowned. He turned on his heels and went to hunt down his cell phone. Doing what he should have in the beginning, the man researched this weird so called Phantom Disease. There were many articles on it being something rare and deadly. He soon found a reliable medical site to read from.

The Phantom Disease:  
A rather rare medical condition where the patient is born with a mutation in their genetics, flipping their biology to oppose most things that would be fine with others. Patients can not fight off even the most simple cold virus due to very low white blood cell counts. Long time in the sun can result in an allergic reaction and or thinning of delicate skin. Patients are known to have random moments of chills, over heating, and other thermal responses not found in normal people.

Vlad frowned. This explained a lot. But this made him feel no better about his past actions, knowing he previously put Danny's life in danger without knowing. He couldn't bring himself to put Danny in such a situation again.

"I'm home!"

Jazz announced, bringing Vlad's focus to her. He greeted her at the door with a simple hello but she knew something was up with him.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked, worried.

Vlad sighed. He had to tell someone that knew about this better than himself. "I took.Danny outside a few times. The air did the opposite of what I hoped for his health and now. . . I feel just terrible keeping him locked up like a prisoner when he is hopeful for a trip to the beach."

Jazz stared at him in disbelief. Tis guy really took Danny out of the house? She was only gone two nights for a bit of a break, and THIS happened? The redhead moved past him, going to check on her little brother. She opened the door and saw him seated on the ground, puppy in hand. Vlad got him a dog, too? Jazz felt nervous about all of this new information. She turned around to the sound of Vlad's footsteps searching for her. She sighed, knowing he must have just been meaning well.

"He looks like shit." Jazz huffed. "But. . Danny should be ok as long as we keep him in the sterile containment of the house."

Vlad nodded in easy agreement. "I still feel bad we can't get him to the beach."

For a moment the two stood on the outside of the bedroom door in thoughtful silence. It was true that Danny couldn't be brought to the beach, but surely there was a way to bring it to him. Vlad and Jazz both realized this with a smile. They both took to collecting items from around the house. Jazz went into the boxes left untouched since childhood, and found the needed beach ball and other beach toys they played with in the tub when little. Perfect for a beach setting! Vlad retrieved some towels, laying them out with a flourish.

They turned the living area into a somewhat beach-like setting in  their efforts. Jazz finished placing a few more items down, finishing their little masterpiece.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Vlad asked the older sister.

Jazz's lips curled into a satisfied grin. "Definitely. Now, come on. Let's go get the special boy."

The two made their way up to the room and found Danny in the same spot as last time and the check in before that. He still remained seated on the floor with a now resting Armstrong.

As his door creaked the more it opened up, Danny lifted his head to see their faces painted with excited smiles. He frowned in confusion. "Sis, when did you-"

"Never mind my arrival. Come down stairs. We have something to show you." Jazz encouraged.

Confused yet interested, Danny eased the sleeping puppy off of his lap, leaving Armstrong while the three of them made their way down to the living room. Danny's eyes widened at the sight unfolded before him. The room resembled the classic beach party scene one might see in movies. He cupped a hand over his mouth as his lips began to quiver. Did they really do all of this? Just for him? Happy tears welled up in his eyes.

"Danny, are you-" Jazz began in co.concern.

The ravenette dropped his hands.only to throw his arms around his sister. "Thank you. It's amazing."

Jazz smiled. She returned her brother's embrace warmly. "Anything for you, little brother."

Danny retracted from his sister after a moment. He glanced at Vlad, feeling meek about his earlier arguing. He stepped forward him, head hung slumped forward. "Vlad. . ."

"It's alright." Vlad opened his arms. The sick teen perked up at this and hugged to him. 

Contented, Danny

sighed against the silver  fox's chest. "Thank you, Uncle Vlad. I love you."

Vlad blinked at this. He noted that Jazz was just as surprised. Neither could deny the cuteness of Danny's words nonetheless. Vlad hugged Danny. "I love you, too, Daniel." 

After a moment Danny still had not let go of him. This raised slight worry. Vlad gently pulled against the boy only to ear a weak whimper. 

"Please don't. . . I don't feel so good. ."

Alarmed, Vlad tightened his hold, not realizing until it was too late that Danny fell unconscious in his arms. Without waste in time Jazz took out her cell phone and called for emergency care to come. 

________________________________ 

The remainder of the evening passed in a blur. An ambulance came for Danny, and rushed him to the local hospital, his unconscious form logged into the Emergency Room. In almost a flash it seemed he was then placed in the Intensive Care Unit. His condition was under debate but the doctors knew it was low enough to bring down his vitals somewhat, leaving the ill ravenette at the mercy of the medical professionals. 

Jazz and Vlad were seated in waiting area when the door to their wing in the hospital burst open. Madeline ran over to her daughter, Jack doing what he could to keep up. 

"Jasmine!" Madeline hugged her daughter tight. "We rushed back as fast as we could. Oh, God. What happened?" 

"We just. . I dunno. ." Jazz fell into a sob in her mother's arms. "He just. . Blacked out. ." 

Jack glanced to their college friend. He could see how he sat frozen, not daring to look up at them. "Vladdy. .?" 

"I'm so sorry." Vlad whispered. His eyes finally lifted to look at the three Fentons. "This is all my fault. If I had just followed your directions. ." 

Right as one of the two parents were about to ask what he meant, a doctor came out to them. "Mr. and Mrs.Fenton?"

The two stepped up to show who they were. They were walked into the ICU to talk over the condition of their child, leaving Vlad and Jazz to sit and wait once again. Guilt was readable on the family friend's face as they listened out, hearing Madeline scream. Surely she was in disbelief of how quick her son's health declined in the three days he was out of immediate family care.

"Vlad!" Madeline walked out of the contained area, and moved her way to the man in question. "What happened?" 

Vlad averted his gaze as anger radiated from the woman. 

"What did you do to my child, Vlad?" Madeline asked firmer. Her husband rushed over and tried to pull her a few steps back but she managed to push the bulking man off. "Explain yourself!" 

"I'm so sorry, Maddie." Vlad kept his eyes away from her form. "He was so pitiful, so I took him out of the house and-" 

He stopped mid-explanation, the sharp sting wasting no time in setting in, the flesh on his cheek turning red with the imprint of Madeline's hand. The slap was sudden but not unexpected. She glared at him with hot hatred. "Leave. Now. Don't ever come near my family again." 

Vlad stared up at her, trying not to feel flabbergasted. He eased to his feet and put space between them. "Of course. I'm so-" 

Jack spoke up this time. "Please just go." 

____________________ 

The next day Danny awoke, much to the delight of his parents and older sister. He expected to see Vlad among the greeting happy faces but he wasn't there. His ace fell slightly.

"Where is uncle Vlad?" Danny asked, hopeful. 

His family ignored his question, knowing they likely would not have the answer he would want to hear. Realizing his new friend was gone, Danny fell into silence. 

At the end of the day the four Fentons returned home. Danny was allowed to keep Armstrong as long as the pup was kept in a clean state. This made the recovering teen somewhat content. Danny sat on the couch with Armstrong cuddled in his lap while the others cleaned up the "Beach" scene. It saddened him to see the colourful layout put away but he never spoke a word of his dislike, knowing they were all doing what they could to get their home back to their normal. 

_______________________ 

A month passed after the close call with Danny's Phantom Disease. He was back into his mundane daily schedule for the most part. No leaving the house as he took his medicines at what time it was needed, completed school work on his computer, but now he had a fuzzy little pal to run about the house with. 

The teen sat at his desk chair and typed away at a report essay due the next week when there was the soft tap of someone at his bedroom door. Danny curiously peeked over his shoulder, Armstrong sitting up fr the spot at his feet. 

"It's unlocked." 

Pushing the door open, Jazz smiled at her brother, visibly hunching over whatever she had clutched to her chest. She had hidden something to bring to him. 

"Jazz, what the. ." Danny frowned. 

"Shhh!" Jazz urged. She closed the door behind herself. "It's a package for you." 

Even more put off, Danny raised his eyebrows at his sister. She grinned and put the small box into his hands without another word then left the room just as fast as she came. 

Danny looked down at Armstrong, earning an equally confused head tilt. The ravenette shrugged before he looked at the box. Seeing the familiar name made him smile. "Uncle Vlad. . ." 

He opened the box and blinled upon seeing a small piece of rock. It looked pretty warn, dusty. But not really that dirty. He could dust it off. There was a note that came with it that read: 

"Just as you can not travel to the beach, the moon itself is an adventure better off fantasized over. That doesn't mean you can not touch the moon, though. 

Best regards, 

Uncle Vlad." 

Danny set the letter down, taking the rock. . . The moon rock. . . In both hands. Even when they were apart, Vlad was doing what he could to make his dreams come true.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Comment your thoughts below.  
> Feedback helps me know what you liked and what I can improve on.
> 
> Xoxo, Hal.


End file.
